


Faking Flight

by prettyshiroic (AnalystProductions)



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: DORKS FOREVER, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Missing Scene, episode 6 centric, episode coda kinda, feels., hERE WE GO OH MAN, i grinned and laughed a lot, i was just thinking about this whole thing a lot when i watched the episode so, im sorry, lots of group love i love the space squad, missing scene about nyma and stuff, oh boy i am back hello, with a good dose of angst too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 01:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7554421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnalystProductions/pseuds/prettyshiroic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He feels the growl of his own lion bursting from his chest, the claws protruding from his fingers. Keith finally lets his fist go, and out it all pours.</p>
<p>“I know!” He roars. Sharp defence, cutting through clean like his bayard.</p>
<p>Despite not being on the receiving end of the words, Hunk is the one that flinches.</p>
<p>“Keith.” Shiro’s voice is low and serious, momentarily quelling the rage in Keith’s veins. Oh shoot. Stepping back, the green paladin hums. She seems relatively unfazed, as if expecting that kind of reaction. Keith realises then, that was a test. Damn.</p>
<p>“Everyone here cares about Lance.” she says carefully, clearly cataloguing newfound information. Keith quickly scrambles for words only nothing comes out because no. He understands perfectly what she’s reading between these lines and Pidge has it wrong she must have it wrong. Keith cares; he does. He cares about Voltron. And by extension, he cares for his team. It's as simple as that. Or so he tells himself.  </p>
<p>“He shouldn’t have left-” abort abort that’s too open-ended. “-I mean. We can’t form Voltron without Lance.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faking Flight

**Author's Note:**

> 8))))) HIIII. thanks so much for the kind words and comments on my first story here. i hope you guys will like this one just as much! 
> 
> I have some multi-chapter fics in progress too. So yea. This whole story is focused around 'Taking Flight'. I just had some ideas about the aftermath of episode 5 and what impact that could've had on them regarding Lance going off with Nyma.
> 
> I called it 'Faking Flight' to be a play on the themes I'm dealing with for this with reference to episode 6.

The problem had started with Lance.  _ Of course it had. _ Most of the problems do. At least right now it  _ feels  _ that’s the case. Either way, in this particular situation, yes. The problem had started with Lance. To be more specific, it had started when the Blue Lion inexplicably was spotted flying over the horizon. 

Worst of all: when it left it had an extra passenger.  _ Nyma  _ the space girl. Keith isn’t sure what annoys him about all of this the most; the fact Lance has taken off selfishly without them and _without any real purpose_ , or the fact he’s taken off recklessly with  _ a girl - _ for a girl, even. But his blood is boiling. He’s  _ angry.  _ Very. 

Keith can’t stop staring at the spot in the sky where the Blue Lion was last in sight. Whilst tempted to hop into Red and drag Lance’s  _ irresponsible  _ ass back to the group, he doesn’t. That would be just as selfish as Lance, and make him a hypocrite. Besides, the inevitable exasperation that would be on Shiro’s face would not be worth any of it. Even  _ Keith  _ understands they should be sticking together right now. Not gallivanting off into space with girls,  _ strangers  _ for that matter. 

“Are all of you guys getting _ space girl _ fever or something? Who’s next?” Pidge remarks teasingly as the Lion vanishes swiftly from the sky. Hunk says nothing to the clearly  _ leading  _ question and attempt to diffuse tension, instead muttering something or rather about Lance. Keith doesn’t really hear the exact words. He’s certain he would agree with it, though. 

What he _ does _ hear, however, is Rolo. Fucking Rolo. Yeah. Keith overhears Rolo  _ just fine.  _ _ Let them have their fun.  _ The words are spoken nonchalantly, carelessly. It immediately pushes the wrong buttons on every inch of his skin. Riled, Keith clenches a fist. As if that will somehow contain all the turbulence threatening to burst from inside him. Rolo had  _ no idea  _ what they’d all been through! What they  _ could  _ go through again.  _ Let them have their fun.  _

In Keith’s mind, fun didn’t count as  _ abandoning  _ the group, especially when Lance had just  _ almost died.  _ He squeezes his fist tighter, and in the space between his fingers slips out a slither of his rage. 

“Pretty sure it’s just  _ Lance,  _ Pidge _. _ ”  _ oh boy  _ that comes out ten times harsher than he had ever planned. A little wide-eyed and right on cue, the entire group turn to look at him. Out of all of them, Shiro seems the least surprised. Keith is grateful for that, at least. Though he’s not paying  _ much  _ attention to anything but himself. Keeping his shaking fist closed, the holder of a colossal force he  _ can’t  _ unleash, is the most important task right now. 

“Hey are you-” Adjusting her glasses, Pidge tilts her head as if searching for something on his face. Whatever she sees it must be _ Bad _ , because she stops fiddling with the electronics in her hand. “Are you okay..?” 

Keith’s breath hitches. Shrio’s eyes narrow suddenly with concern.  _ Shit,  _ he must’ve caught that.  _ I don’t want to talk about this I have to throw them off fast.  _ If Shiro tries to make him talk  _ Keith will  _ and the terrifying part is he  _ doesn’t know  _ what will come out his mouth. 

“I’m fine.” 

Nobody seems sure of what to do besides stare blankly at Keith, because  _ that’s definitely a lie.  _ Lance would usually say something by this point - but Lance isn’t here. The reason  _ why  _ Lance isn’t here doesn’t help anything. A few seconds pass, and it seems the paladins are in mutual agreement of letting Pidge take this one. Stepping forward, she taps his arm experimentally.  

“He  _ did _ almost die, Keith.” 

_ What the actual heck.  _ Hunk splutters in surprise at her words. Pidge herself sounds like she doesn’t really agree with what she’s doing,  _ what  _ **_is_ ** _ she doing,  _ but Keith is so  _ angry  _ and  _ frustrated _ and done to bother to think. He literally sees red. Because she talks as if Keith isn’t acutely aware of that fact. As if  _ Keith  _ hasn’t been thinking about all the ways Lance’s condition may lapse and he could be danger all over again since they left the blasted castle. 

He feels the growl of his own lion bursting from his chest, the claws protruding from his fingers. Keith  _ finally  _ lets his fist go, and out it all pours. 

“I know!” He roars. Sharp defence, cutting through clean like his bayard. 

Despite not being on the receiving end of the words,  _ Hunk _ is the one that flinches. 

“Keith.” Shiro’s voice is low and serious, momentarily quelling the rage in Keith’s veins. In that time, with the fire in his blood simmering a little less, he processes what exactly has just happened.  _ Oh shoot.  _ Promptly, he looks  _ anywhere _ but Pidge. Stepping back, the green paladin hums. She seems relatively unfazed, as if _ expecting _ that kind of reaction. Keith realises then,  _ that was a test.  _ Damn. 

“Everyone here cares about Lance.” she says carefully, clearly cataloguing newfound information. Keith quickly scrambles for words only nothing comes out because  _ no _ . He understands  _ perfectly  _ what she’s reading between these lines and Pidge has it wrong she  _ must  _ have it wrong. Keith cares; he does. He cares about Voltron. And by extension, he cares for his team. It's as simple as that.  _ Or so he tells himself.   _

“He shouldn’t have left-”  _ abort abort  _ that’s too open-ended. “-I mean. We can’t form Voltron without Lance.” 

That’s what Keith settles for, but it definitely isn’t what he  _ means  _ to say. The words are as convincing as he can make them which, considering his voice has an unusual tremor, isn’t all that convincing. It’s an excuse, and he’s certain everyone sees right through it. See right through  _ him.  _ God he  _ hates  _ it. The fact they’re all looking at him  _ silently _ is worse. Hunk even throws in a splash of pity. And that seals the deal for him. Spinning on his heel, Keith storms off from the group. 

He goes straight to Red. It’s the only place he wants to be. Slumping against the wall once inside his lion, he lets out the shaky breath he didn’t know he’d been holding. He closes his eyes.  _ Breathe _ ,  _ Keith.  _ Trying to even his breaths is a difficult task. His heart is thumping in his chest, everything is intense. Red purrs soothingly. Focusing on her sounds, Keith sits quietly. He’s unsure how much time passes, but when he opens his eyes he’s a little calmer. 

“I can’t  _ believe this,  _ Red.” Keith sighs, head resting against the wall. “How could he just  _ fly off  _ like that?” 

It’s then he notices a shadow to his left. Glancing over, Keith blinks.  _ Oh.  _ In the seat, Shiro is perched, frowning at him. Keith’s grateful Shrio hasn’t said anything -  _ yet.  _ Really, it’s only a matter of time. He’s not even sure how long he’s been doing this whole sulking- _ but-absolutely-not-sulking _ thing for.  _ How long has Shiro been in here? I don’t remember hearing him come in.  _ Averting his eyes, Keith is unsure what to do.  _ Did he hear what I said?  _ Yes. There’s  _ no way  _ Shiro missed it. 

“It’s better to talk about these things,” the paladin coaxes Keith into conversation softly. “We’re a team, and being on the same page is important.”

This has nothing to do with forming Voltron. To lie and pretend it does now is pointless. Glancing back over to Shiro tentatively, Keith purses his lips. He’s greeted by an encouraging, gentle smile. 

“He almost died,” Keith begins. Now he’s started talking, he finds he can’t stop. “And then he just pops out the healing pod and acts like it was all  _ nothing  _ like nothing-”  _ we had a bonding moment, I cradled you in my arms!  _ Lance’s instant dismissal is still fresh and raw in his mind. Huff. “There was no time to even  _ think  _ about stuff and next thing you know, he’s ditched us for someone he’s literally just met. And he hasn’t said _ where  _ he’s going or  _ when  _ he’ll be back and what they’re even  _ doing  _ together what if something-”

“-Okay.” During Keith’s outburst, Shiro has positioned himself closer. Pressing a hand into Keith’s shoulder, he squeezes lightly. “I understand part of what’s going on here. You’re upset because Lance played down his near-death experience.”

Something about the way Shiro says it makes Keith feel like he’s wading in open, deep water. Completely exposed. Nowhere to hide. Perhaps that's fair, because Shiro has a whole bunch of terrible memories behind him. This conversation can’t be  _ brilliant  _ for him. The reminder of that scrunches Keith’s face up. 

“Is that… unreasonable?”  _ I just wanted him to be serious about it for **one moment**. We really seemed to be getting along, too.  _

“People deal with trauma in different ways, Keith.” Shiro explains sitting beside him. 

“Trauma…” the word is uncomfortable in his mouth, it tastes like something Coran would make on a whim. It also feels like they’re falling into a blackhole. The gravity shifts, and doesn't settle. This conversation is not just about Lance anymore, there’s more and more substance being added to it and squashed together. Shiro continues. 

“Sometimes, making jokes and pretending everything is fine is the only way people can cope.” 

Nodding weakly, Keith listens.  _ That sure sounds like Lance. _  Foolish Lance. Lance who is  _ still  _ off somewhere in space with Nyma. 

“You’re also angry he left,”  _ Oh yes he  _ **_is._ ** But something is wrong about this.  _ Shiro  _ didn’t say that. It’s another voice: Pidge’s. Both of them turn to the doorway, equally surprised. Stepping inside a little timidly, Pidge is clearly sheepish for intruding. But her confidence returns when Keith shuffles a little further to his right, bumping Shiro’s shoulder, leaving space for her to sit with them. 

“But,” she holds up a finger. “that is really disguising your worry, because of what happened. Because-” looking at the floor, Pidge sounds troubled now. 

“-Anything could happen to Lance when he’s on his own. To  _ any  _ of us.” 

Pidge and Shiro turn to the doorway where Hunk is standing. Fidgeting under their gaze, he shuffles into the room. Keith _ thinks _ he does anyway. He’s not looking or paying attention to things again. They’ve never really done  _ this  _ before, sat together and talked  _ like this.  _ He can’t decide what to make of this unfamiliar situation, mostly because the voicing of Keith’s fear takes precedence. It makes him sit upright abruptly and clench his fists all over again.  _ Anything  _ could happen to Lance on his own, yes. The dark realism of that statement hits hard, splinters the shreds of his composure. Lance is out there in space  _ alone.  _

“He isn’t on his own, guys.” Shiro speaks with insistence, in hope to reassure them. “He’s with Nyma.”  

“Now correct me if I’m wrong about this,” Pidge starts, a little nervously. Whatever she’s about to say, she’s not quite sure if she should. “But I think that is part of the problem here.” 

The elastic snaps. 

“ _ Why would that be a problem _ .” Keith keeps his voice blank, feeling suddenly crowded in his retreat. He wants to be alone.  _ Did Lance want to be alone?  _ No. Lance wanted to be with Nyma. Something about that twists and turns unpleasantly in his stomach. 

“Well, where shall we start? First of all, she’s a total  _ stranger  _ and I  _ still  _ don’t trust these guys there’s something-”

“-Hunk.” Shiro warns lightly, noting the way Keith’s shoulders lock. 

Latching onto Hunk’s words, Keith nods in agreement. Nyma is a stranger. They don’t anything about her. Lance  _ chose  _ to spend time with her over the paladins. But. That’s not all. This is  _ also  _ the first girl they’ve encountered in space, or  _ anyone  _ in space, Lance has seemed to have a mutual connection with.  _ Wait what.  _ Blinking, Keith frowns.  _ Why is that relevant?  _ It is. He realises very quickly as his chest tightens that  _ it is.  _ Keith can’t bring himself to say it. Turns out he doesn’t have to. Pidge does. 

“Back to the point. Keith, you’re not _just_ upset and angry. You’re jealous.”

“I am  _ not.”  _

_ Shit. I think I am.  _ He’s upset how Lance reacted to the whole thing. He’s angry Lance has potentially put himself in danger again. And… _ and _ . The revelation of all these things combined,  _ especially the realisation of that thing  _ is a little overwhelming. It makes perfect sense. In fact, Keith wonders how he couldn't see it before. 

“I think, Lance cares about you too.” Hunk offers in a hushed murmur. 

It’s supposed to be consoling. It’s  _ not.  _ Once again, there is no time to process anything. No time to think and let things brew. And whilst favouring action, right now he doesn’t  _ want  _ to just  _ keep going.  _ Keith wants to stop. Nobody here is going to let him do that, probably because they’re worried for him to be alone too. Jumping to his feet, Keith opens the door. Circle time is over, especially if he’s going to  _ continue  _ being put in the middle of it to analyse and discuss. No more. They are  _ not  _ talking about this. 

“Whatever.” Everyone seems to understand the message behind that word and stand too. “Let’s get back to Rolo, anyway.” 

“Right. We shouldn’t have all come up here.” Hunk agrees, quickening his walk back to the ship and Rolo. 

Pidge looks a little apologetic, turning to Keith slowly as they follow Hunk. He waves a hand lightly, pushing away her apology before she can voice it. 

“We’re a team.” 

Shiro smiles at this. And it’s  _ almost fine.  _ Almost. 

That lasts for almost a few moments.

_ Almost.  _

**-0-0-0-0-**

When the frantic call comes through their helmets from Lance, Keith doesn’t hesitate to spring Red into action. The situation isn’t out of their hands, but the situation in general does very little to make Keith to feel  _ any better  _ about  _ any  _ of this _. _

Throughout the rescuing of the Blue lion, he’s on a shaky wire that could break any second. The thrilling flight through the asteroids keeps him distracted. Though once the chase is over and Lance is asking for help, he’s cast back into the chaotic hellfire of  _ all these things  _ immediately. Lance is alright. He tells himself that if Lance has been okay for this entire time, and can respond through the helmet, then he  _ will  _ still be fine. 

They’re going to get him now, and then continue the operation. He realises then that Lance is talking to  _ him  _ and it’s quickly with as much bravado he can muster that Keith cracks a joke.

If anyone hears the _crack_ in Keith’s voice, they don’t mention it.

**-0-0-0-0-**

“Ph-ew!” Lance exclaims as the paladins leave their lions and approach the tree he’s tied to. "Am I  _ glad  _ to see you guys.”

“Good to see you too, Lance.” Shiro replies whilst Pidge gets to work on the ties. Meanwhile, Keith is incapable of doing anything but thinking of every single possible way this whole thing could’ve gone wrong. Because really,  _ so much  _ could have gone wrong. 

“I mean we were talking and we were holding hands-” 

Lance was defenceless, an open target. _ If he hadn’t been able to reach his helmet to communicate, or someone else got here first.. _

“-Were you  _ really  _ holding hands?” 

Keith shakes the thought off, folding his arms over his chest in an attempt to look calm and neutral. He’s not calm, he’s  _ mad.  _ Once again, Lance is playing it off so cool. He wants to understand  _ how  _ and  _ why  _ but he can’t stop thinking about the potential catastrophes and ranking them in order of probability. Lance  _ could’ve  _ been in danger again -  _ and  _ defenceless. 

“-Yes Hunk. We were holding hands-” Pidge smirks, but doesn’t say anything. 

“-I don’t believe you-”

Giving up on trying to prove that he and Nyma did in fact hold hands, Lance continues over Hunk’s doubts.

“-Anyway, the next thing you know boom. This happens _! _ ” Gesturing to his tied hands, Lance pouts. “I can’t believe she tricked me...” 

“Alarm bells should’ve been going off the moment Nyma seemed _remotely_ into you.” 

The whole mood shatters instantly. It’s a mistake the second the words leave Keith’s mouth. That is absolutely the worst and most horrible thing to say, he knows it  _ god  _ he fucking knows it. But he’s seething, not thinking rationally. He’s ready to explode again. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Lance asks. He doesn’t sound confrontational. If anything he sounds a little disheartened.

“Do you  _ really  _ need me to explain it for you?”  _ Stop talking stop talking autopilot off no no no- _

“Why are you being like this?” Pidge glances over her shoulder to scowl at Keith. And that’s a good question a very good question that Keith can’t exactly answer right now. Lance is uncharacteristically quiet. Finishing her work, Pidge turns all her attention to Keith. “You-”

Hands now free, Lance lunges for Keith. Unsure if he’s going to fight back or take the hit when  _ really  _ he just wants to pull Lance into his arms, Keith braces himself. His stance must look aggressive, because Shiro’s arms are round his waist, hauling him back forcefully. Pidge and Hunk are holding Lance back. He looks… not angry. He looks upset, even. Keith struggles, he wants to  _ needs  _ to reach out for Lance. _Wait. i_ _ ’m sorry I didn’t mean that I- _ But he’s doing it all wrong. His actions and words are being constantly misinterpreted. It’s all going to shit. He tries once more to break out of the firm grip keeping him back.

“ENOUGH!” Shiro’s thunderous command alerts Allura who is by the lions. She marches over promptly.

“ _ What  _ is going on here?!” Allura cries.

There’s a silent conversation, in which Shiro, Pidge and Hunk agree to let go of them both. With caution, they step back. Lance says nothing once released and heads straight for the lions. Keith can only stare blankly as Lance walks away. He should run after him, call out his name, apologise.  _ Do something.  _ Do something to get rid of that expression on Lance’s face because that kind of look should never be there. But fuck, he can’t move.

“I…” Keith tries for words, but nothing comes out.  _ Did that really just happen?  _ He’s crossed a line and he knows it.  _ Oh damn _ , even Shiro looks a little disappointed. Though worse is the pity -  _ again -  _ delivered by Hunk. Full circle. 

“We have to get to the Balmera. To your lions, paladins.” Allura says firmly. 

Nobody speaks the whole way to the castle. 

**-0-0-0-0-**

The castle is quiet on the journey to the Balmera. Alarmingly so. The team isn’t disjointed, but it certainly feels fractured. Keith went straight to his room once the lions were secured and they got moving. It was too much to face the group, especially Shiro and Lance, at the moment.  _ At least we won’t need to talk besides working Voltron together when we get there.  _ Forming Voltron may not even be necessary. Part of Keith hopes it isn’t. He’d be alright with going solo with Red.  _ Maybe  _ the team would prefer that too. He’s not sure how badly he’s fucked up, and he’s too drained to find out. Saving energy for whatever waits them at the Balmera is the best thing to do right now.

A knock at the door pulls him from his thoughts. Expecting Shiro, or possibly Pidge, Keith steels himself for a  _ talking _ . One he very much deserves, mind you. Walking to the door, he rakes a hand down his face. His skin feels sunken beneath his fingers, _man_ he’s tired. Out of everyone Keith expects to be behind the door, as it opens it’s... 

None of them. 

“Uh, hi.” 

It’s  _ Lance.  _

“...Hi.” Keith manages quietly, unable to meet his eyes. He’s not sure what he’ll see, and he  _ certainly  _ doesn’t want to see  _ that expression  _ again. It’s probably polite to invite Lance inside, but Keith doesn’t think that far ahead.  _ Can’t  _ right now, because he has to think of how to really say-

“-I’m sorry.” 

“Huh?”  _ Wow okay.  _ Keith wasn’t expecting that or for Lance to jump straight in so abruptly. But he shouldn’t be that surprised, Lance doesn’t do anything by halves. Blinking, he waits curiously for an explanation. Sheepishly, the blue paladin continues. 

“Pidge told me you kinda freaked out when I went off with Nyma, and it made me realise that yeah.” pause. He meets Keith’s eyes, shrugging. “I’ve been a bit of a jerk.” 

Keith swallows down the  _ yeah you have  _ in his throat, thinking back to Shiro’s words from earlier.  _ Everyone copes in different ways, this is Lance’s way.  _ With a strained nod, Keith responds. 

“It’s okay, I think I understand.” 

A smile touches Lance’s lips, but it doesn’t quite reach his eyes. And that is  _ not  _ okay, Lance is not okay. In fact, that is enough for Keith to get over all the things bubbling inside and just  _ say it.  _ Clearing his throat, he ruffles a hand through his hair.  _ Well, here goes.  _

“About earlier. With the Nyma thing, I- I didn’t mean what I said.”

Lance shrugs again, he’s far too calm and  _ stoic  _ almost. Keith doesn’t like it. He likes even less the next words, spoken so glumly. 

“It was true though-”

_ Does he actually  _ **_believe-_ **

“-No, Lance.  _ Listen. _ “ Grabbing Lance’s shoulder firmly, Keith makes sure he has all of his attention. No  _ way  _ is he letting Lance actually  _ believe  _ a word of what he said earlier. “You are great. More than great. You’re funny, and kind, ridiculously good-looking too.”  _ Going off-track here, pull it back Keith pull it back. _ “And yeah okay you can drive me up the wall sometimes, but you have  _ so much  _ going for you. So don’t even dare start doubting yourself and how fantastic you are.” 

He hadn’t intended to say  _ quite  _ so much. Lance is looking at him intently. And Keith has a chance now to sink or swim, to dive or bellyflop. 

“ _ All of us  _ care about you so much.” Sink and bellyflop it is. He feels a little guilty for playing that card, deliberately hiding behind the team. Hopefully Lance will let it slide.

“Keith.” Lance sounds serious, searching his eyes. His hands have made their way to Keith’s shoulders, holding just as tightly. “ _ What are you saying?”  _

He doesn’t let it slide.  _ Shoot.  _ Evasion isn’t going to work anymore. Keith has just  _ started  _ to clear up the mess from today. And at the heart of it all was miscommunication on his part. There’s absolutely no way he can get this wrong. No. Not when they’re about to fly to battle.  _ Not when someone could die again.  _ Whatever happens, Lance deserves to at least know. Squeezing his eyes shut, Keith sighs.  _ Damn it. _ This is hard. The heat of the spotlight is unbearable. He doesn’t know how much time has passed, but any longer and Lance may walk away  _ again.  _ The thought of parting on bad terms with Lance  _ again  _ and then having to go fight is more unbearable than being in the spotlight.  _ Just say it come on!  _ The words topple out gracelessly and rapidly. 

“Fine!  _ I’m _ into you! Okay?!”

_ Well, there it is.  _ Opening one eye slowly, Keith looks over. Lance is staring at him, gormless.  _ Say something, come on.  _ The silence is too loud. Too much. If Lance isn’t going to break it, Keith will have to just keep talking. Huffing, he scowls in frustration.

“I said it. Are you happy now?”  _ Please be happy now. Please be okay. _

“You think I’m  _ fuuuunny _ -”

So Lance is definitely okay. He’s suddenly grinning, swinging his hips in a silly dance and singing every word loudly.

“Lance.” Now Keith’s patience is truly being tested.

“You think I’m  _ haaaaandsome _ ....”

_ Ridiculous. This is ridiculous.  _ Really.

“You want to  _ kiiiiiss  _ me, you want to-”

Slamming the door in Lance’s face, Keith yells through it.

“-What I  _ want _ to do is take it all back! Just- just  _ shut-up! _ ” He’s smiling, and Lance may not be able to see it but he probably can tell that’s the case as Keith’s voice cracks. This time it’s good, due to laughter - not tension and sadness.

“I’m glad you two have resolved this.” Shiro’s voice comes from the other side of the door beside Lance, who promptly stops singing.

“ _ Finally. _ ” Another voice. Hunk.

“Were you all just watching?!” Lance shrieks, mortified.

“We had to make sure you guys would be okay before we reached the Balmera,” Pidge explains, poking her head out from the other side of the corridor. She smirks, holding up a recording device. “Oh, and _ nice dancing _ by the way.”

“Why you little - you delete that right now Pidge!”

Keith rolls his eyes fondly, laughing.  _ I’m going to have to ask Pidge to send me that.  _ And  _ okay  _ he does feel a  _ little  _ bad letting Lance deal with them alone. So he opens the door. As Keith does, everyone turns to him. Pidge and Lance stop their squabbling momentarily, the device just out of Lance’s reach.

“I’m... sorry about today.” Keith offers meekly, unsure of himself. “I-”

Hunk cuts him off with an unexpected hug. Prying Hunk off him is something Keith feels bad about doing, so pats his back a little awkwardly. Before he can pull back, Pidge quickly joins in the hug. Followed immediately by Shiro. Then seconds later, Lance is on his other side. And it feels… nice. Really nice. Something that could be familiar.

“Hey guys,” Lance says as they break apart a few moments later. “Do you know what we are?” Grinning, he leans forwards. “We’re  _ pal _ adins.”

Hunk laughs whilst Pidge groans. Shiro lets slip a small laugh, even. Keith blinks, a little lost. Yes, they are Paladins. Why that is funny, he doesn’t really know.

“Do you get it?” Lance turns and nudges him. “ _ Pal _ adins, because we’re-”

“- _ Lance  _ please.” Pidge interjects. “You don’t need to repeat yourself, I think we all get the picture.”

“Yes.” Keith nods. “We all know that we’re paladins.”

Shiro stifles an amused smile, turning to head back to the main room. The others follow suit naturally.

“...Oh come on Keith!!” Lance cries, throwing his arms up in the air as they walk.

“-Watch it will you Lance?!” Keith pushes one of the arms that came close to whacking him in the face.

“ _ Pal _ adins, Keith." He drapes an arm over Keith shoulder, and for this moment everything _is_ alright. " _P_ _ al _ -adins."

**Author's Note:**

> /PAL/ADINS - HELP ME. I CNANOT. LANCE PLS.
> 
> and the text at the end lmao i wrote that this morning here and just had to include it here http://yeagami.tumblr.com/post/147786137781/lance-hey-guys-do-you-know-what-we-are-were 
> 
> Thanks for reading, until next time!!


End file.
